


Friends forever

by Moonwanderer



Series: Avengers one-shots and drabbles [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: That's what it means.





	Friends forever

**Author's Note:**

> A random bittersweet drabble about these beautiful warriors.  
> Or how to make myself cry under 100 words.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

"It’s...rather nice..."

"Yes it is."

"And...quite peaceful."

"Finally."

"Don’t you mind that...?"

"Just a bit."

"Tony?"

"Hm?"

"I’m glad you are here."

The man smiles at her and offers his hand.

"Come on, stick together till the others arrive."

Natasha takes his hand and squeezes it gently.

Eternity doesn’t seem so horrible now, that she has a friend by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
